


Thunderstorm

by Mjula



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjula/pseuds/Mjula
Summary: 一场暴雨带来的奇妙相遇。
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> 文中一切东西几乎都是瞎编的，除了自然科学的部分。这部分是有依据地瞎编的。

传说，苇名的天雷发源于仙乡的漩涡云之上。

雷雨往往在盛夏降临。在某些格外闷热的午后，天边涌现巨大的云峰，迅速漫过整个天空，黑沉沉地朝地面压过来。狂风骤然刮起，闪电在翻卷的浓云里闪烁，隐隐传来阵阵闷雷。人们都慌忙放下手边的活计往家里跑，因为雷雨天气里留在外面是危险的，苇名的乡间总是流传着农人或军士被雷电击中身亡的传言。

这种时刻，狼也只得收起竹刀，赶快往父亲的住所跑。大风卷起脚下的沙石，大树被压弯到不可思议的角度，叶子和碎枝条漫天飞舞。稀疏的雨滴砸在身上，闪电撕裂天空，雷声近得令人毛骨悚然，仿佛就炸响在脑后。世间的一切生灵都对雷电有天生的恐惧。狼跑进院子，躲到安全的屋檐下面，才松一口气。然后，他会待在避风的角落，入迷地观看这场铺天盖地的雨。恰像一场天地做舞台、乌云做布景、闪电和暴雨一齐吟唱的盛大演出。神龙以祂无边的法力向人间降下怒火，极致的力量和危险反倒带来了一种独一无二的美感。

对于狼的这点小爱好，父亲往往嘱咐他不要淋湿了受寒丢掉小命，然后就随他去了。大概观看大雨也算是一种忍者的修行。这种暴风雨来得快去得也快，不出半个时辰，雨势逐渐平息，天色也渐渐亮了。这时狼才回到室内，脱掉沾湿的衣裤，休息或者读书。下雨天无法训练，对总是感到饥饿的忍者学徒来说是一种额外的好处。

有一天，枭忽然兴致大发，带着狼去了苇名城。这是狼第一次来到繁华的城市。瘦小的孩子身穿破烂的外衣和草鞋，躲在魁梧的父亲身后，又害怕又好奇地睁大眼睛，看着衣着考究的武士腰挎大太刀，在豪华的楼宇间来去，就像丹顶鹤走在芦苇荡里一样怡然自得。仆人忙碌地准备宴席，据说城主大人得到了好酒。

酒宴将在傍晚开始。父亲去跟大人们叙旧了，狼被独自留在外面。离开前父亲要他“不要调皮惹事”，倒没禁止他四处逛逛。于是，狼施展隐匿行踪的体术溜了出去。毕竟是千载难逢的进城机会。

主城地势很高，四野风光一览无余。天边群山绵延，城下是长满苍翠松林的峡谷。空气有些湿热，碧蓝天空上，片片白云从东北向西南飘去，似乎是大雨的先兆。转过天守阁，远方赫然出现一座直入云霄的巨大雪山，它银白的顶峰被浓厚的云雾层层缠绕，裹挟着闪电的青色云团正朝苇名城直直扑来。

那就是漩涡云吗？

起风了。旗印猎猎扬起，高楼檐角的铜铃剧烈摇晃。太阳被乌云吞没了，天色顿时黑得像黄昏。密集的雨点突然砸向大地。片刻之前还悠然自在的人们作鸟兽散，无论武士还是家奴都纷纷抬起袖子挡住眼睛、捂住脑袋，慌忙跑向最近的避雨处。一道闪电划过天空，紧接着雷声轰然鸣响，连大地和建筑都跟着震了一震。狼只觉耳膜和胸腔震得发痛，浑身寒毛直立。他从来未曾距离闪电如此之近。他以最快速度跑到一处无人的门洞里，但头发和衣服还是几乎湿透了。夹杂水沫的大风灌进他的衣服里，他冷得瑟瑟发抖。

不知从哪儿来了一个少年，迎着大雨，慢慢走向狼的视野中央，一件青色的上衣被随手抛在了地上。他面对漩涡云的方向站定，抽刀出鞘。大雨淋在他的黑发和赤裸的肩膀上，沿着精壮的后背流淌成小溪，雪亮的大太刀被雨点敲打得铮铮作响，而他持刀的架势却稳稳的，似乎完全不受风雨的影响。

狼吓呆了。从小长辈就教导他，千万不要淋雨。在乡下，因为淋了一场雨而害了肺痨去世的例子几乎每年都有。这个人的行为违背了他的一切常识。

雨中的少年开始挥刀。雪白刀光斩断雨帘，甩出弧形的水花。他以一种奇异的步法脚踩积水辗转跳跃，配合时而势大力沉、时而轻盈迅疾的刀法，就像在跳一支怪异的祭祀之舞。一道道刺眼的电光劈开天空，雷声震耳欲聋，几乎能让人感受到空气中的电力附着在皮肤上。狼完全被这个不要命的人吓住了。突然，一道闪电捉住了少年手中的太刀。狼险些叫出声来，却见他将太刀高举过头，乘着下落的势头挥刀横扫，太刀成为了一柄电光闪烁的长鞭，将雷电引向锋刃所指的方向。

往昔曾有妖魔来到苇名，妖魔所降雷击即源之神灵的怒号。少年就像传说里那样，手握雷电轻盈起舞，肆意支配神龙的怒火。

那究竟是人，还是乘着大雨降临的鬼怪？

狼回去时，雨势已过，只剩零星飘洒的小雨。父亲见他浑身湿透，知道他偷跑出去了。但是枭今天兴致颇高，只是略微责备了两句。傍晚，天空中出现了火海般的晚霞。无数灯火燃烧起来，照亮沉入暮色的主城。早些时候的急雨并未打搅人们的兴致。贵人欢宴的同时，下人获得了赏赐，狼也得到了一块腌带鱼和一把糖果。酒宴结束时，夜已经深了。宾客散去，城主挽留几位老友继续饮酒。狼隐藏在黑暗里，向室内窥视，恰好见到一个身着华服的少年从城主旁边起身行礼。他的举止极为端庄，又具有身为人主自然而然流露出的威仪，华美的服饰更加衬托了他的俊美面孔和优雅体态。狼呆呆地盯着他，被他的气质震慑，直到他转身离开，消失在一扇门后。

他一定是城主的孙子，苇名的储君。

暴雨中的少年就是他。那高挑的身材和端正的姿态不可能认错。原来他也是个凡人，而不是什么妖魔。原来真的有人能以凡人之躯驾驭天神之雷。

狼的心中忽然生出了一种期冀。作为忍者，如果能侍奉这样一位主人，恐怕是此生难得的幸事了。可是一个身份低微的忍者是没有能力决定自己的命运的。然而，那种期冀长久地停留在了狼的心底，每当疾风骤起、天空中响起雷声，一种难以言说的哀愁总是悄悄漫上心头。

  
END

**Author's Note:**

> “往昔曾有妖魔来到苇名，妖魔所降雷击即源之神灵的怒号。”这句话来自苇名流道场挂画的繁体中文版翻译。
> 
> 以下沙雕：  
> ——为什么是丹顶鹤？  
> ——因为秃。
> 
> ——妹妹几岁了？可也读过书？现学什么剑法？  
> ——……只学了捅后背。


End file.
